The Girl next door
by scooter5710
Summary: Jimmys 21. hes rich and famous, but hes not truely happy, with a twist of faith he began to fine his true self. Mayabe money isnt everything after all? JC sry for bad summary.PLEASE Read and review
1. Chapter 1

DISCAIMER: every thing belongs to the acorn head kid, not me

Jimmy sat with his face in his hands as he tried to sort out his mind boggling thoughts. Rubbing his temples intensely, he let out a long sigh. Leaning back, the smooth texture of the car seat's fine leather caressed with the soft material of his shirt, sending him an almost relaxing sensation that eased his throbbing nerves. Turning his gaze out to the side view window, he watched as people and places zipped by unnoticed of his observations. Soon after, the long limo slowed down, and pulled up the long driveway before the grand mansion. As the car came to a sudden stop, a familiar voice came on the speakers and announced in a British accent, "We're here sir."

"Thank you Alfred", Jimmy replied sequentially. Picking up his suit case, he got out of the limo and entered his elaborate mansion, yet barren home to the lonely heart.

"Goddard, I'm home," as Jimmy voiced echo through the large house. "Goddard?" Seeing no reply, Jimmy dropped his suit case and jacket by the stairs causally as he went in search of Goddard.

"Vox, locate Goddard" Jimmy said aloud, as he wondered though the ghostly halls. On the walls hung metals and plaque all in honor of Jimmy's accomplishments and achievements in science, yet all have lost the pride and glory that Jimmy once saw in them. Now, they hung, gathering dust and grit in the cold dreary hallway.

"Goddard is in the living room" as a robotic female voice spoke.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied as he turn on his heels, and continue his walk down the hall as the sound of his shoes echo on the hard wood floor. Thinking to himself, he was really glad that he dissembled Vox form his club house and brought her here when he left... She truly made his life easier.

As Jimmy enter the room, he felt a warm tingling feeling from the fire that was a blazed and the sight of his loyal companion Goddard. The room had a Victorian setting to it. With two big arm chairs by the fireplace mantel, and a long green sofa, with and antique coffee table in the middle. Letting out a genuine smile, Jimmy whistle and shouted

"Here boy" the robotic dog obey, and jumped into Jimmy's open arms. Goddard let out a playful woofed causing Jimmy to laugh for the first time that day. Letting go of the dog, Jimmy resumed his place on the sofa, as Goddard nuzzle next to him with his head on Jimmy's lap. Jimmy reached over and picked up a magazine that way lying on the table. Cosmo Girls, hummm, Jimmy mentally thought to him self. On the front page was a picture of himself, smiling brightly back at him. Underneath it read, THIS MONTH ELECTED HOTTIE: JIMMY NEUTRON. CAN HE BE THE NEXT DONDAL TRUMP? Below that, there was three bulletin stating, he's hot he's a genius he's rich, find out if your his type of girl. Throwing the magazine back on the table Jimmy let out a chuckle

"Goddard, you really need to stop subscribing to that, it's full of Jupiter's guts." A green screen pop out of Goddard, and stated, WELL I HAVE TO KEEP MYSELF ENTERTAINED SOMEHOW. Jimmy petted Goddard on the head,

"I'm sorry boy; it must be lonely home huh? I wish I could bring you to work, but you the rule about no pets, not even mechanical ones" Jimmy drifted off. HOW WAS THE EXTECTIVE MEETING? As more words came on Goddard's screen.

"Horrible," Jimmy replied running his free hand through his thick acorn hair. More words shown on Goddard screen DID THEY REJECT YOUR NEW INVENTION?

"No, actually they loved it, it's just that they think I should go down to California, Rectroville to be exact, and present it to the other company that we're aggravating with. I mean, I'm and inventor, not a salesperson. I don't see why they can't hire some one to do it," Jimmy complained to Goddard. Goddard's screen blank, and it was a minute before something showed up. ARE YOU SURE THIS ISNT PERSONAL?

"What do u mean?" Jimmy question. "I guess I will be in town for a few days, I'll get to see the folks, and maybe Sheen and Carl". ---- WHAT ABOUT CINDY? Goddard cut in.

"Huh" Jimmy answered, a little off guard.

"She means nothing to me...anyways I haven't seen her in three years, she probably married to some loser with twelve kids," but deep down he secretly wished that wasn't the truth. As Jimmy tried to change the subject,

"Any how it's late, and I want to shower before I call it a night. Vox, can you please send a purple flurp to my room please."

"It's already done" Vox replied. With that, Jimmy got up and stretched before he began to walk back to his room with Goddard tailed faithfully behind.

Jimmy's room was probably the coziest and homeliest room in the whole mansion. The room was fairly large, with a plasma TV, walk in closet and a king side bed with goose feather pillows and comforter. There was also a big oak desk in the con- joining room with a large bathroom. In the bathroom, there are high windows just above the tub, where you could just sit all day and watch the beautiful scenery and drink cool Champaign but this luxury never came into use for Jimmy was rarely home or better yet was up late tinkering with some sort of new invention or idea.

Goddard came barking though the door as he hopped on the bed. Soon followed by a weary Jimmy "I guess you beat me boy," Jimmy smiled. Unloosing his tie, he careless threw it on a dresser. Kicking of his shoes, Jimmy began his nightly routine.

"So did anyone call today" Jimmy asked in between undressing himself. Goddard let out a low dislike growl from the bed, causing Jimmy to look over and read the screen.

NATIALIE CALLED THREE TIMES

"You really don't like her do you?" Jimmy said raising his left eyebrow. GOLDDIGGER Goddard replied, and began to play the song Gold-digger by ludicrous while he ran around chasing his tail.

Jimmy shook his head as he held back his laughter, "yeah I didn't think so... I don't like her either" Jimmy concluded. Remembering the last time when Goddard and Natalie met and how Goddard had a little accident on her new designer shoes. It was the first and last date Jimmy head with her. Yet somehow, the next morning all over the news,newscast confirmhe would soon be married.Jimmy guessed being only 21and pretty wealthy itattractedpeople like Natalie and as well asun true rumors.Wrapping a towel himself he head for the showers.

Water droplets dripped down his body as he to try to dry himself. Jimmy stood before the fogged mirror and stared at the burry refection. His large head had grown proportion to his now fully grown 6'5 body height. Jimmy flex his arms, he had muscle, but not too much. His face was cleanly cut, and had the most amazing blue eyes. He's hair though, was the same oddly shaped acorn look alike hairstyle, yet it had grown on him, and now was the main attraction to the ladies.Slipping on his pj's, Jimmy emerged from the bathroom, and laid down on his bed were Goddard was already asleep in.

"Vox, lights please" as Jimmy drifted off to sleep, where a vision of an angel with golden hair made him smile peacefully in his sleep.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

Hey hey hey! I was really bored waiting for other ppl to update, so I decided to do sum writin instead of hunting those ppl done and killin em for not updating fast enough. Lol-Anyways tell me what u think and I'll see if I should continue.

Peace


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey everyone! Im back! Lol anyways sry for the delay, i was busy with thanksgiving and all that good stuff...yeah i did sum shopping here and there, went to see Harry Potter, manage to cut my head on the dresser door and got this cute short hair cut( hair used to be very long)Any how, how was ur thanksgiving? Wicked i hoped. Well here's the next chap. hope u like it.)

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

_3 years ago..._

_The May breezed rippled under the clear blue sky cooling down everything in its path from the hot mid afternoon rays. Rectroville Lake, was as beautiful as ever, the lustful forest of trees, surrounded the perimeter of the quiet lake, blooming in mist of late spring and early summer, revealing its once cast away growth of life that laid hidden and asleep though the dormant winter spell. Close to the shores, under the large maple tree, was a cream color blanket nicely spread across the fine cold texture of the tree's relieving shades. Jimmy sat with his back on the rough trunk with his hands lazily tucked behind his head. He had the perfect view, of the blue lake, its' breath taking scenery, but best of all, Cindy. He couldn't but help smile, as he watched Cindy. She sat Indian style across from him and in her lap was a book "AP CHEMSTRY" she was reading. Jimmy notice, in deep concentration Cindy's brow wrinkled up while her lips mumbled the words she was reading giving her and oh so cute facial appearance. He watched as she turned a page and how her chest rose up and down with every graceful breath she took. Taking his eyes of her breathing, he studied her physical appearance which had change dramatically since the 3rd grade. Her hair was cut short, just above her shoulder by and inch or two but still blonde as ever, it was pulled back in a half phony tail and her side bangs perfectly framed her face. She wore a light green tank top which had graphic words across her chest that read **this guy told me I ran slow, so I told him if he ran a little bit faster he might catch up with me** as Jimmy stared at her chest...ok lets not go there Jimmy mentally yelled at him self, shaking his head to forget the image. Jimmy was really lost in her natural beauty. Looking up from her book work her eyes caught sight of blue ones, and for a second both were speechless. It was Jimmy, who broke the silent,_

_"Your so beautiful" Jimmy usher, unaware of what he just said. Cindy could feel her checks getting a little warm and she knew it wasn't from the heat. Trying to hide her expression, Cindy closed the book that was on her lap and ignored Jimmy's comment._

_"I don't think these study sessions are helping you that much," Cindy joked. While running his hand though his thick hair out of embarrassment, Jimmy thought carefully, before he said anything stupid again. He finally spoke._

_"They are helping...in a way, I'm not so nerdy now that I hang out with a cool person like you." Wow, Jimmy mentally punched himself, that was the cheesiest thing you every said, especially to Cindy. Blushing, _

_"Anyways, look at us now...at least we don't bicker as much and were kind of friends," Jimmy said hopefully. _

_"I don't think you're nerdy, have you notice that pack of girls that seem to follow you? Anyways being Nick's "boo" I mean ex "boo" isn't the coolest thing, I think its the dumbest thing I ever did now that I thought of it," Cindy answer truthfully. Placing her book aside, Cindy got up and stretched. Looking around,_

_"Hey, let's go for a swim" Cindy suggested, as she began to walk down the sandy banks to the small dock not waiting for Jimmy to disagree or agree._

_"What?" Jimmy shouted a little confused. Turning back, Cindy looked at Jimmy._

_"Oh come on, live a little, its not like you haven't memorized the whole book yet" Cindy yelled back mockingly, continuing her walk, Cindy approached the end of the dock. Cindy took in a big breath, and jumped in, causing a big splash. Reappearing on the disturbed surface, she started to swim and beckon Jimmy to follow with hand gestured. Jimmy rolled his eyes, stripping off his polo and shoes, he followed Cindy's path down to the dock in his shorts, letting the sum gleam and glisten off his white pale chest that weren't normally expose to such light, this cause Cindy to laugh and as well choke on some water. There was another splash, and Jimmy joined Cindy in the water. Joking around, Jimmy started to splash Cindy, not realizing she would splash him back twice the force. It was probably and hour before they got out. _

_"Oh shoot" Cindy pouted, _

"_I'm going to be so late for piano lessons; my mom is going to kill me." Gathering her things, it struck her, she had jumped in fully cloth and now had nothing to change into. Seeing that Jimmy read her mind, he handed her his polo,_

"_I think you need it more then I do" Jimmy blushed shyly._

"_Thanks" Cindy grinned back._

"_Come on, I better take you home," as Jimmy picked up his own belongings, he and Cindy started their walk back to his hover car._

_Jimmy's hover car pulled into Cindy's Driveway. Turning her gaze to Jimmy,_

"_I really had a great time today," Cindy smile sincerely. Love struck by her smile._

_Jimmy stuttered trying to cough up his reply, _

_"Yeaah, so didd I."_

_Returning to his own home. Jimmy felt he was on cloud nine as he climbed the stairs up to his room. Entering his room, there was a bark from, Goddard. The familiar sound brought him back to reality yet still remaining the dreamy look in his eyes. SOMEONE GOT HIT BY CUPIDS ARROW, hot pink words popped on Goddard's screen teasingly. Jimmy just turn over in his bed and smiled, it was all to perfect to defend himself from Goddard's remark. _

_JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC_

_The Candy Bar was busy as any regular day. It was typical to see Children licking ice cream cones, and loading up on sugary sweets since school had ended and summer break had begun. It had been exactly a week since graduation, and everyone had finally got used to the idea that they weren't going to be coming back for the next school semester. In their usual booth, sat Jimmy between his two best friends, Carl to the right, and Sheen to the left. Next to Sheen, was Libby who had finally hooked up with Sheen their senior year and as always Cindy next to Libby. Everyone sat in awkward silence, Tomorrow, Jimmy would be leaving for a job offer In New York, working as an inventor for a prodigious company. Soon followed, was Carl, who was going down to South America for the summer to learn more about llamas and work as an apprentice for a llamas ranch owner. On the other hand, both Sheen and Libby would be heading to Hollywood, Sheen to begin his modeling career, and Libby, recording her record. It was only Cindy who seemed to take the traditional route and would be spending her last summer vacation as a high school student before heading of to the University of Michigan, Ann Arbor, Michigan in the fall. There was not a word exchanged until Sam, the owner of the Candy Bar, appeared with their orders. Dressed in his usually apron and shirt, he looked almost the same, yet now had gained a few pounds and completely gone bald. _

"_Here are your orders kids," Sam grunted. Jimmy reaching into his pocket and pulled out his wallet ready to pay but was cut off by Sam,_

"_It's on the house today, but don't be expecting it on regular bases. Awww you kids are like family to me, I was like a father, giving you guys candy when you asked for it, and chasing you away when you didn't have any money. I just can't believe you're all grown ladies and gentlemen now" Sam said, eyeing Sheen suspiciously. _

"_Anyways, enjoy" as Sam returned to his counter to serve the kids waiting and left the gang complete silence again. _

_Libby sat watching her two friends. Cindy was playing around with her ice cream s_und_ae while Jimmy just sat in total concentration of his frozen yogurt, almost like a Jedi using the force to be one with the frozen treat. It was even more dumfounded to see Carl not chucking down his ice cream and asking for seconds. It just didn't feel right Libby thought to herself. Well maybe not the part were Sheen was taking extra sugar packets and dumping them on his ice cream to give him the extra buzz...but still, the mood was not the same. Things just got different after Cindy hooked up with Nick again. One thing lead to the next and Jimmy and Cindy were back to fighting and arguing 24/7. It was almost as if they were kids again, yet this time the words were harsher and they actually meant what they said. She was sick of it, of them being immature. _

"_Will you guys stop it already, come on, it's like our last day together, les have it end on a good term" Libby said almost pleading to them. Cindy cross her hands across her chest, _

"_What are you talking about, it's not my fault Jimmy is being such a thick head jerk" Cindy hissed at Jimmy. _

"_At least I'm not as thick headed enough to be going out with Nick again, our future bum" Jimmy shot back._

"_Don't bring Nick into this, your just angry that I rejected you and chose him" Cindy said as her temper rose. Before Jimmy could say anything else, Libby butted in._

"_You two are being **stupid**, come on Sheen lets go." Sheen looked over at Jimmy and for the first time he was disappointed in Jimmy. He got up and followed Libby as she storm out of the Candy Bar._

"_Look at what you just did. Gosh, I don't even no why I came," Cindy steamed at Jimmy._

"_Why don't you just go back to your hobo boyfriend and be his usual slut," Jimmy said in a cold tone. Tears dwelled in Cindy's eyes, standing up, she looked at Jimmy square in the eye, taking her right hand, Cindy slapped Jimmy across the face._

"_Fine" Cindy said shaking. _

_JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ_

Present

Jimmy sat relaxed and comfortable in his seat. He was one of the first few people to aboard the plane. Slouching down, and yawning, he was ready for the nap he was going to take during the plane ride there. It was funny for him to be in such a good mood, it was probably due to the fact that the executive meeting that he had to attend to was changed at the last minute to be held in sin city Los Vegas instead. It really didn't affect his plans much; his parents would have been gone to a duck convention in Organ, so really the folks wouldn't have missed him when he was in town. He guessed he would just have to go deep sea fishing with Sheen and Carl some other time. Yawning once again, he checked his watch, which he had upgraded from the third grade, with new gadgets here and there and decided to call Goddard and check on him before the plane took flight. Clicking on a side button, a small screen popped up that was directly connected to Goddard.

"Hey boy" Jimmy said automatically, looking at the screen to see Goddard's metallic face.

"WOOF" Goddard replied but it was barely heard from the loud music blaring in the background.

"Hey, what's with all the loud music? Your not throwing a party are you?" Jimmy asked a little concern. The last time he was gone on business he came home and found cat nip all over his bed and as well mysterious stains on the carpet.

"Goddard? Goddard?" The screen went burry and there was static sounds coming out of it, with no choice he shut off his communicator. Knowing Goddard to well, Oh he better not have done the scrunching of the candy wrapper tick again Jimmy thought to himself.

"Excuse me sir, can you help me with my bags" a feminine voice asked. Turning towards the voice, Jimmy set his gaze on a late 50's year old lady. She was nicely dressed in a light blue ensemble, and her facial appearance was very gentle and sweet. Her golden hair with flicks of white in it was cut in a boyish style that gave her hair a bouncy over view. Smiling back, Jimmy nodded and got up to help her. He picked up her luggage and placed it on the top compartments, it landed with a heavy thump. It must be filled with dried prunes, Jimmy thought. Maybe I should bring some back for Goddard Jimmy grin mischievously.

"What are you smiling about" asked the Lady who had seated herself next to Jimmy.

"Oh, nothing" Jimmy said trying not to be rude.

"Your girlfriend" She asked slyly, raising her eye brows in a curious look.

"No... I don't have one" Jimmy replied a little reluctant.

"Aww a cutie like you and no one snatched you yet, hummm if only I wasn't married and was a bit younger," she winked at Jimmy making him blush bright crimson.

"My name is Rosaline by the way, but you can call me Roxy," she introduced herself.

"Jimmy Neutron" Jimmy said reaching out his hands to shake hers.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

The planed landed and people began depart the plane. Jimmy got up and reached up into the top compartments for his and as well Roxy's belonging.

"Oh thank you sweet heart" Roxy said, kissing both of Jimmy's cheeks.

"And if your ever in need of a hot date sugar, just call me up, I no the perfect girl for you," as she picked up her belongings and did like the rest departed the plane. Rolling his neck around in circle Jimmy yawn once more, before he got ready to leave the plane as well. He never got the change to take his nap that he intended too but Jimmy didn't really mind, since he enjoyed the long conversation with Roxy on the plane ride there. He found out that it was hers and her husband 30th anniversary, who liked him, was also an inventor who had retired and now was the president of a big CEO, and they were going to Los Vegas to celebrate. She was meeting him there though, for he had last minute business to attend. Walking out of the runway, Jimmy entered the waiting area. Scanning the room, he saw a sign "JIMMY NEUTRON" held by a girl with pink bubbly hair. Squinting his eyes, he made sure it was his name on the sign and that her hair wasn't on fire as well, with no choice, he started walking towards the pink head girl.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

Thank you for all the reviews! Espsically to Bk angel numbuh 2, Badwolf1, acosta pèrez josè TheInvisibleGirl, Gummiworld, Mizz Salsa Mocha, Flamming Lion, Ineedlove2, The Incredible Werekitty and as well... Greg9570

(I respect your opinion but if you can't respect mine then keep your nice words to your self)

YAY! Im done with the second chapter, sry it took so long, yeah i was gonna write more but my fingers got tired from typing.( yes i am lazy) anyways my apologies for all the grammatical errors, im really bad at that. Also im planning to add a love screen in one of the future chapters and was wondering if you guys wanted me to be very descriptive or would you rather let your imagination work on it own. Cough cough...and also, sry for not having Cindy in the story yet. Don't worry she will play a killer role in the rest of the fic.

**Poll question: who's your favorite character in Jimmy Neutron and why?**

p.s sry about the confusion of Ludicrous and Kanye West over the gold-digger thingy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone im back! Sry it took like forever! I really have no excuse just that i was really lazy. (Please don't hurt me) anyways here is the next chapter! Hope u like

Results from poll question: 5 Cindy, 2 Sheen, and 1 Libby. I personally would pick Cindy as well. Its weird how no one picked Jimmy even though he's the main character.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

The girl in the pink hair watched impatiently as a figure approach her. It had been a long wait which was worst when you're stuck holding a sign clueless about the person you're waiting for. She was just about go, when he approached, tugging along a suit case and a man purse. She studied his status closely, turning her head slightly; she tired seeing him in many different prospective. _Not bad_, she concluded. As he came closer, her remote thought soon change, _Whoa, hottie at twelve o clock _as the new thought appeared in her mind. Biting her lips and thinking to her self again. _Nice package...not much to complain about_, the grey muscle shirt fitted his physique perfectly, and the causal jeans gave him the ideal classic look, not too preppy or too macho. It was defiantly not what she thought he was going to look like. Her image of him was of and old grumpy geezer who wore slacks to his rib cage. He was the complete opposite, like white and black.

"Hi, I'm Val Montgomery, you must be James Neutron," extending her hands with out any signs of shyness.

"Please to meet you and Jimmy is good" as Jimmy took her hands. Up close, she wasn't as strange as he thought she would be. It was the hair that threw him off, talking about hair, hers was stylishly done, her short bubble hair was spiked in all directions and in the front it was ruffled into a side mo hawk. With big looped earrings, it matched nicely with her gold bet that was used more to accessorized then to keep her pants up. She wore a boho shirt and a mini sweater with gold sequences around the rim of the collar and wrist. Her fashionable sense of fashion reveled that she was very young, younger then himself to believe it or not who had been in the business long enough to know so.

"We better get a moved on it. The cab is waiting in the front" Val said as she motion Jimmy to the exit. With a polite nod, Jimmy followed Val and they made their way to the main entrance. The yellow cab, like Val said, was waiting on the side of the drive though. Waving her hands, the cab droved up to them and the driver got out of the car. Unlike any of all the cab drivers Jimmy seen in his life, this one was nicely dressed in a light blue uniform topped with a matching butler's cap.

" Its an honor to be of your service sir, my name is Jacob Henry West, and I am the manger of transportation, of DEJA VU, the hotel you will be staying at. It would be my pleasure to take those bags off your hands." As he reached forward gracefully and took Jimmy's belongs in his white gloved hands and placed them in the trunk. Finishing his task, he walked around to the side door, and with much respect opened the door for Jimmy and Val Humbly, he made a welcoming hand motion and Jimmy and Val ducked their heads and entered

The interior of the cab was quite comfortable; it had a fresh clean smell to it that reminded Jimmy of fresh laundry oddly. Jimmy took a seat next to Val, turning over he catch her staring at him. Normally, people would turn to the opposite direction or do something stupid when their caught red handed looking at someone so intensely, but Val just kept staring.

"You look familiar..." as Val strummed her fingers on her knee to a familiar beat.

"I can't picture with who or where though...anyways here is your schedule." As Val handed Jimmy a folder. Inside there was a sheet of paper that mapped out Jimmy's plans from the time of the arrival to the time of departure.

"We will probably get to the hotel at 10: 00. Breakfast will be brought to your room, and at 10: 30 you should go to the conferences room on the third floor. You'll have 30 min. to prepared and set up. Then at exactly 11: 30 the meeting will began. If everything works out you will have lunch with the company's executive president and who ever he chose to be his campaigned manager. But if not..." Val trailed off

"It was nice meeting you" Val said sarcastically, smiling innocently.

"I hope I beat the odds", Jimmy said, returning her smile.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

Jimmy sat stiffly in his leather arm chair at the head of the oval table. From the arrival time to the hotel, he was ushered to his room. There he had a light breakfast of fresh squeeze orange juice and a crisp bagel; it concluded with some bitter coffee. He now was seated in the conference room, waiting for the meeting to begin. People began to file in, all dressing accordingly, yet you could always no who held the high power and who was the assistance by how they acted inside there clothing. From first glance, Jimmy knew who he had to win over. The man was very jolly. He almost reminded him of Santa Claus, with the pure white hair and the round belly. His eyes though were a bright hazel that reflected his kindness. He seated him self at the opposite end of the table from Jimmy. Everyone else filled in around them. The only spot missing was the seat next to Val, which was the empty seat on the left of the jolly man that Jimmy presumed the big CEO President. The jolly man waited until everyone got situated in there seats, before he stood up and announced himself

"Hello everyone, I hope everyone had a wonderful plane ride here," He said in a sweet raspy voice.

"Most of you no, I am Frank McCourt, the president of this cult oh I mean company" getting a few snickers out of the crow. Smiling he continued,

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you, James Neutron, of NYC INC." Raising his hands for Jimmy to stand up, a small applauded was erupted.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

_Men, from the earliest ages had sought power. With power came wealth. Some times they would be so caught up in this desire that they would forget the things that meant most to them. As all ways, the women and children would be left behind and forgotten..._

The side door slammed lightly as I got out of the car. Shifting my pure on my shoulder, I prepared my self for another business meeting.

_It's funny how history repeats it's self. I mean that's the same thing that happen to me isn't it? I don't even remember him, my so called father. He left before I was even born. My mother had a future, but he took that all away. I guess we just weren't good enough worth staying around..._

Tapping my foot impatiently, I was truly annoyed being in an elevator with and intimated couple. There kissing sounds disgusted me and made my stomach turn. Sighing, I couldn't help but blame my self for such bad fortune. It's probably a sign from God or something of that sort.

_My mother was a strong woman even when she was battling breast cancer and died from it shortly after I graduated. She raised me and pushed me to become the best that I could ever be. Always demanding 110 percent in everything I do. She taught me to hate men, how they always want what they can't get. How power corrupts them and how I should never trust any of them not even a certain boy genius..._

I seriously should have taken the stairs. That 15 flight up didn't seem so bad at this moment.

"Oh Freddy save some for tonight," a high girly voice trailed off as more kissing noises muffled in. This made me feel extremely uncomfortable, I hope they don't do it right there.

_I not so sure why I did what I did to him, I guess because he was the only person better then me. His only weakness was love and I used it to my advantage or was it I that was in love. Either way I end up breaking both of ours hearts. I ended up heading off to college, leaving everything behind. The only passion was to become the best, and that's what I did. With out feelings and emotions a person can do many things, in three years I graduated and majored in business and anthropology. I stayed in Michigan and got the internship I wanted from EXCON Corp. I confirmed my first big deal with a foreign company and gradually climbed up the social latter..._

With relief the elevator door opened and I quickly got out leaving the rated R couple behind. Turning a corner, I open the elk door and entered. The traditional secretary was sitting behind a desk, pretending she was deep in work but most likely a minute ago was filing her nails. Putting on a fake smile, she smiled intensely at me and I returned it with much fakeness.

"Oh I heard about your success in Japan. Great job handing the deal" she inquired.

"How long ago did the meeting started" I replied ignoring her comment.

_Is she the one that sleeps around, or was that the personal assistant. God they all look and act alike._

"Just about 10 minutes, you didn't miss much" she answer, twirling her sleek caramel hair she continued,

"Do u mind bringing that pot of coffee in for me, it will be very helpful." With gritted teeth I picked up the pot and enter yet another set of doors.

_Its funny how faith always comes back and hit you in the rear end, three years of complete isolation and feelings can be so easily smashed in one tiny second. _

The hot pot of coffee slipped though my hands like butter, breaking into a million pieces just like my heart as I saw that familiar face. Hazelnut stained my favorite white blouse, and dripped down my shirt to my pants yet I stood there dumbfounded. Those blue eyes hypnotize me, losing my self in his eyes and forgetting everything around me.

_I Cynthia Aurora Vortex have met my arch nemesis, James Isaac Neutron. _

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

Please read and review

**Poll question: what are your attractions to the opposite sex?**

A/N dude I heard that there canceling Jimmy Neutron. Oh and so sry for any spelling errors. Please pardon me.

**Thanks for reviewing: Liz, Geniusflyboy, magic15, Victoria, badwolf, angel number two, Net, crazy psycho girl, Ginger Guardian Angel, and acosta perez jose ramino. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I finally updated. YAY go me. WHOOT WHOOT! PARTY. LOL not really, I finally found some extra time during my spring break between drivers training and sleeping. Hummm it seems like from my pervious poll question every one is interested in a person who is smart. LOL well me personally I have this thing for tall guys, lol then again im only 5'3 so u don't have to be that much taller then me. But im also like you guys, my man gotta be smart!. Ok enough of that here is the next chap. Hope u likely...

**Disclaimer: balah bah bah your mom bah dont sue blah...**

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

I paced back in forth in my hotel room, rubbing intensely on my coffee stained shirt. Releasing a sigh, it seemed like the more I rubbed, the worst it got. Soon there would be nothing left of the sheer material. Letting out a frustrated groan, half of my shirt was wet and in less an hour I had a business lunch to attend. I still couldn't believe that I was picked to be the champagne manager or even the fact that I now had to work with Jimmy. Looking up from her magazine, Val too, let out a sigh.

"You know its not going to come out" Val said as she shifted her spot on the hotel bed. Flipping to the next page, she continued

"I thought he looked familiar" Val proclaimed, "He's on Cosmo's front cover...impressive." Glancing over, I rolled my eyes,

"It's probably digitally fixed; I mean he wasn't that good looking in high school," I lied.

"You went to high school with him?" Val asked, totally shocked and amazed.

"More like my whole childhood," I replied, still rubbing at the stain.

"Oh my Gosh! So it's like a reunion thingy, I so get it now, that's why you dropped the coffee pot. You guys were childhood lovers..."

"You're funny" I interrupted sarcastically.

"Oh come on Cin, I know these things," Val wined, "I've seen so many cases of it on rerun soap operas episodes. I mean I might not have known you for a long time, but it seems like he and you got something for each other..."

I nearly choked on the air I was breathing, but for some reason I couldn't find any rude remarks or obnoxious comments to differ about the statement.

"Ahh the silence reviles everything," as Val dropped the magazine next to her and laid back onto the soft bed with her arms folded underneath her head smiling sweetly to herself. Once more I rolled my eyes,

"Before you get all dreamy on me, why don't you help me with this icky stain?"

"Like I said before, its not going to come out, your going to have to change," Val got up from her laying position, " and I got just the thing," with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"I'll be back in a minute," as Val got up and left for her hotel room across the hall. I followed Val with my eyes as she excited and waited before she was completely gone before I seated self on the comfy bed. Thinking back, it was funny how I met Val. We really where quite similar and different at the same time, me being raised by my mother, while Val by her father. Val's mother died a few years after her birth and her father raised her since, well her father told her nanny too at least. Val's father, Roy Montgomery, is the vice president of EXCON Corp. as a child, he was away on business, and the loved that I grew up with, Val never experience. He never neglected her, yet the love that he did show was materialistic. He was and still is always buying her things when he missed a band concert, track meap, birthdays or even her graduation to try and make up for the time and event that he missed. It seemed like Val took the hard way to get her fathers attention. I remembered seeing her for the first time...

_The butterflies in my stomach seemed to get worst by the second as I sat there waiting for my interview to begin. I was sitting outside the Vice presidents office waiting and waiting and waiting...Life seems to go by so slow when you're watching it from the side line point of view. I could hear the clock on the wall ticking, and the keyboarded on the secretary's desk clicking away as she tired to answer the phone and type at the same time. A water bubble emerged and gurgled in the water jug next to the fax that was zipping away on its own. Life then and there had its own flowing rhythm and pace. The sudden bang of the door made me jump a little. In came a half drunken half a wake girl. Her hair was a frizzy mess and her clothing was unruly, with ripped jeans and a solid tank. She couldn't be much younger then me I thought to myself. She tripped over her self as she made her way to the front desk, swaying back in forth as if the room was unsteady._

"_My father wanted me," she stuttered and slurred, resting her head on the counter. _

"_Yes Miss," the secretary replied hanging up her phone as she turned her attention to the girl. Let me inform him for you. She clicked a side button and said,_

_"Sir, your daughter is here," that being her Q, she entered the office but was too intoxicated to shut the door. Both the sectary and I tired to resume back to what ever we were doing but it was hard when we could hear the loud conversation in the other room. _

"_Where in the world have you been for the past three day's young lady?" a stern male's voice inquired._

"_What differences does it mean to you" the girls voice retorted back. "It's not like you have time to care." The man's voice began to raise and his anger with it,_

"_I've been worried sick, first you drop out of college without my consent, and then you don't show up for work, a job that someone else would surely want yet instead you go around town partying ruining the family name..." _

"_What FAMILY?" the girl replied with hurt in her words not waiting for him to finish. The man's voice lighten a little and the tone was of somewhat understanding,_

"_Val, I know I haven't been much of a fatherly figure to you, but its hard when you're acting like this, what happen to my Valerie-pooh that I remembered?"_

"_She grew up and finally realize she was sick of pretending," emotionless in her speech. There was a silent pause and for a second I wanted to get up and check out the scene for myself, but I felt bad enough for listening in already. There was a shuffle and another pause. _

"_Could you send in Miss Vortex please Nancy," the intercom announced finally breaking the silence. Getting up without realizing my own action, I did not even wait for the secretary to renounce the request and entered the door to the same office the girl went in on my own. _

_I stood there, before a man in a nice suit sitting behind a large desk, the uncomfortable feeling and the butterflies' returned in the pitch of my stomach. His so call daughter stood a few feet behind him, her back to him, looking out of the high glass windows and staring out aimlessly into downtown Grand Rapids, Michigan, outward to the traffic and streets. His hands were resting on his forehead and it was a long minute before he looked up at me. _

"_Your records are phenomenal, just a little inexperienced but we can work with that," he said not a hint of emotion in his voice. "You're hired on one condition though, only if you agree to work with my daughter since it seems like no one in this damn department wants too," And the emotion appeared. I had an extreme urge to turn and run for it, but the pay was sky rocket, and I really needed the money and job. I gulped and replied,_

"_I guess I'm hired then."_

Val reentered the hotel room with a dress in hand. That grin that I am always afraid of was on her face, and the smudge looked reawaken my fears. I got up and meet her half way.

"I present to you, J. Crew, late summer," she said gracefully, holding up the dress excitedly.

"Oh no I' am not wearing that" I exclaimed but it was too late, by the looks on Val's face I knew I had no choice; I hate it when she used her spoil-bratness against me. In less then half and hour, I was in the dress that actually fitted quite well before the full length mirror, letting Val add on the finish touches to my hair and make up. The dress on its own was lovely. A white strapless sundress, with brown poke- a-docks and a brown ribbon that wrapped around just above the waist. I stood there silently while Val talked and work at the same time.

"You know you should show off some more skin, it doesn't hurt you know, you have a perfect figure so I really don't see why you wouldn't. Val blabbed on. "I mean I would kill for your body. Val stood back and admired her work,

"This dress is glamour's on you." Putting away her accessories, she continue

"Yeah I bought this dress for myself but I realize I didn't have anything to hold it up with," Val laughed lightly, "but you do, be proud of it," Val reassured. Walking over I helped her pick up some appliance on the counter. I turned to her and smiled,

"Thanks" and before I knew it I was kicked out of my own hotel room and Val's fading chuckles could be heard slightly as the door click and shut lightly to my room. Waiting a moment before I left, I breathe in deeply to relax my nerves and gather up my courage.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

A/N ok yeah I know this chap wasn't that exciting, no jc pairing yet but it will come, so please review. Cause that gives me A.D.D. and what not. It gets me really hyper for next chap. And gets me writing/typing w/e.

**Poll question: what are your future aspirations? **

**Big thanks to: jimmy's 1 fan, Victoria, TVGirl2006, rywhelan, InvisibleAmy, Titan lover, AnimeMiko15, Genius Flyboy, acosta perez jose ramiro, xJCManiak12x, Lauren, badwolf, pokey, and Ginger Guardian Angel**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! I finally updated. Sry for the long wait...been very busy...plus i was busy writin the piano sonata...please check it out if you have time...

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

Jimmy leaned against the railing as he stood on the high balcony that over looked the undisturbed life and energy of Los Vegas. A sweet breeze ruffled his chestnuts hair and brushed against his heated face. The warmth from his body and the cooling sensation of the breeze clashed together and awakened his human senses. Reaching into his front pocket he pulled out his cell phone, the time reading 12:20. He still had a whole ten minutes before the cab would arrive, room service would buzz in to inform when it came. The phone in his hand began to vibrate, Jimmy glanced at the phone, flipping it open and answered,

"James Neutron speaking"

"Hey Jimmy, it's me, Chase," an Obsequious voice spoke. "Heard about the agreement you just made with EXCON Crop. I knows how you hate negotiating and signing on you own project but it seems like its going to be a while before you return to your lab and be brilliant at inventing again. I decided to put you permanently in charged and would like to see you go though with the contract and everything else that evolves it."

"I had a feeling something like that was in progression," Jimmy replied. There was a pause,

"Well you better enjoy your few days of vacation because after this it's going to be work work and work." Chase said lightly on the other line. "I had the secretary readjust your ticket so you will be flying directly to Michigan instead of New York. Your living and transportation expensive will be paid for and everything else. I'll probably fly over too in about a week, for the annual charity ball that EXCON. Will be hosting so I'll make sure Goddard will tag along, for now though, just relax as much as possible because right when you get back there wont be a chance for that."

"Alright, I'll try my best" said Jimmy smirking at his sarcasm, he clicked the phone shut and reentered his hotel room. Ironically, his hotel phone too began to ring and Jimmy proceeded toward his bedside table to pick it up. Using his right shoulder as a support Jimmy titled and pressed his head against the phone to hold it up right; as he used his free hands to straighten his tie in the mirror.

"Hello...yes I'll be right down," gently placing the phone back, Jimmy took one last look at him self, deciding to go with out the tie and taking it off before he grabbed his coat and left.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

The cold a/c air brushed against Cindy's flushed face as she entered Tokyo Grill, a famous Japanese restaurant known for its sushi and oriental cosines. Cindy smiled and walked over to the near by table as she spotted Frank McCourt and his lovely wife. Upon reaching them, Mrs. McCourt embraced Cindy in a motherly hug. Releasing Cindy from her clutches she took a step back and to admire the young beauty with caring gentle eyes.

"My my my how you have grown to be more beautiful since I last saw you." said Mrs. McCourt as she let out a laugh.

"Ha! And it's only been a few months, Oh Frank, don't you think she looks so nice in that dress" Mr. McCourt nodded in agreement and smiled at Cindy.

"Oh Roxy," Cindy exclaim as the three of them took their seats. Thinking back, Frank and Roxy had always treated Cindy with such good intension and affection that it made her almost sad when she found out they were never able to have any children of their own.

Roxy smiled from across the table as she reached over and clasps Cindy's hands in hers.

"I met the sweetest handsomest boy today," Roxy corrected her self, "well... he's more of a man then a boy. Oh I wish you could meet him" Roxy said smiling. Looking past Cindy Roxy gasped.

"Well speak of the devil!" Cindy turned around and the same memorizing eyes locked into hers, making everything else around her fade away. The only thing she could see was him. The same uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach was back yet some how made her feel good, almost as if she was a teenager again. If she had another coffee pot, she would have definitely dropped it again. Cindy froze in her spot and expression blank as Jimmy smiled and walked over.

"It's nice meeting you again sir," as Jimmy reached out his hands to shake Frank's hands, looking to the side, Jimmy face light up as he saw Roxy's face and remembered their flight together, " Oh what a wonderful surprise!" Unexpectedly Roxy pulled Jimmy in a hug. Releasing him Roxy peevishly winked at Cindy.

"Excuse me," Cindy blurted out.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

Inside the women's lavender, Cindy splashed cold water against her face. Stopping, she stared at herself in the reflecting mirror.

"Get a hold of yourself Cin," Cindy said out loud, "Don't do this...not again. You can't let him win, remember what you were taught. Men are corrupted and have no heart.

Back at the table Jimmy sat uncomfortably. Jimmy looked down at his hands and looked up to find Roxy once again studying him or in other words checking him out. Not sure for what reasons though, since her husband was right next to her and she was obviously married. Jimmy blushed and looked back down at his hands.

"Honey, don't you think Jimmy looks so adorable when he blushes?" Roxy asked her husband who was busy scanning the menu.

"Uh huh," he replied not looking up from his menu. There was a hard kick under the table and Frank grunted and looked up at his wife.

"Yes dear," he smiled toothy.

"Will you put that darn menu down for heaven sakes. You always order the same thing anyways so why even bother-," Roxy said looking away annoyed at her husband and at Jimmy. "He always gets the chicken teriyaki."

"Well, I was planning to try something new today.."

Roxy sighed and looked back her husband,

"Will you please stop lying to yourself. I have been married to you for 30 years, I'm practically you. Talking about marriage, it's supposed to be our anniversary get away and your here talking about business." Jimmy couldn't help but smile at how the couple bickered in such a loving way. Maybe love never grows old after all. "Now," Roxy continued, "I made reservations at this nice French restaurant and we should leave now to make it on time. I think Cindy can take your place and represent ECXON. Corp.

"But what about my chicken teriyaki?" Franked asked. Roxy scolded at him. "Ok, ok," Frank pulled Roxy closed and quickly planted a kiss on her head. Letting go, he turn to Jimmy.

"I am sorry about this, but a man must have his priorities." Jimmy smiled at the familiar saying.

"No sir, I should be the one to apologies," Jimmy got up to shake his hand once more and Roxy added in

"Enjoy your dinner sweetie and don't worry about business. Save that for another time. Just spend some time getting to know Cindy, she's really a wonderful gal-and quite beautiful"

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

Jimmy followed Cindy with his eyes as she made her way across the floor. The dress was amazing on her, curving perfectly to her body and blending in nicely with the surrounding. Jimmy exhaled heavily as the thought of Cindy aroused his desires. Shaking his head, Jimmy mentally slapped himself. Don't go there he told himself.

"Where are the McCourt's," Cindy asked, seating herself.

Trying his best to control himself and his urges, Jimmy looked away from Cindy, pretending she was a hideous un-sex-able monster. That dress really reviled too much skin and cleavage for any man to resist temptations.

"They had to leave," he choked out, slipping water to relieve him.

"Look, we're all grown up now, lets just try to be mature and work together," Cindy said a little angry at the fact that Jimmy couldn't even look at her. Turning back and keeping his eyes only on hers and nothing else he answered,

"You're absolutely right"

Throughout the dinner, awkwardness kept popping up when they tried to start a conversation. Cindy notice that Jimmy could never look at her directly. She also realized that she kept glancing at his chest where his shirt was open, exposing a section of naked tone skin. The waiter too, wasn't much of a help either. He kept interrupting every five minute and was constantly staring at Cindy. This made her feel uncomfortable and Jimmy slightly jealous. Matters worsen when the waiter came to pick up their plates and caress his hand against Cindy's bare naked skin while reaching for her plate. Jimmy eyed him suspiciously and the waiter returned the glare.

"Please get me the bill," Jimmy said coolly yet coldly. The waiter rudely turned on his heel and came back moments later. While Jimmy paid the bill and gave a lousy tip the waiter kept his sunken eyes on Cindy, licking his thin lips and showing his yellow teeth, Cindy turned away from his horrified perverted stares. Both Cindy and Jimmy got up to leave, but something felt wrong. Cindy could still feel the waiter's eyes on the hair of her neck as they exit. The bright street lights and the running cars soothe Cindy as they left the restaurant. It was dark out yet the City felt so alive. Turning to Jimmy, Cindy remarked sarcastically

"Well Nerdtron, I guess our faith did cross again." Extending her hands she shook his.

"I guess it did. Well I guess were going different directions. See you." Jimmy turned and walked off into the crow. Cindy sighed and too walked off in the opposite direction. Turning into a narrow and dark alley Cindy felt like she was being followed. Stopping she turned around. Nothing was there. Cindy gasped as a big hand covered her mouth and gripped her hands tightly. Looking up, it was the same sunken eyes. Cindy began to scream and flight back but he's hold was too strong. Shoving her against the brick wall he came on her. Planting rough kisses on her face and neck, one hand holding her down and the other tugging at her dress. Cindy fell to the ground and in a swift motion and was shock to fine that he was off of her. Breathing heavily Cindy got up. Jimmy and the rapist were on the ground throwing punches at each other. In a sudden motion the rapist pulled out a knife and slashed at Jimmy's arm wounding him. Jimmy yelp in pain and the rapist got up and ran away. Cindy rushed over with tears in her eyes and hug Jimmy...

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

It was past midnight before Jimmy got back to his hotel room. Opening the door with his non injured hand he entered with a shaken Cindy behind him. After few hours of cross examination from the police they were finally released. The person that they describe seems to have several assaults on his record. Cindy looked at Jimmy's shirt sleeve that was soaked with blood.

"Why didn't you let them take you to the hospital?"

"It's only a small cut," Jimmy reassured Cindy, "Plus I have this special cream that I invented that would do a much better job fixing it."

"But your inventions always end up backfiring; you're acting so hard headed." Cindy walked over and tired to look at his wound. Jimmy pulled away and winked at the pain.

"Ah, I'm fine"

"You're being so immature. At least let me see it."

"Immature," Jimmy repeated. "You're the one walking down dark alleys. Wait that not being immature that's being stupid. And talk about being ungrateful, I nearly saved your life and your here acting as if your my mother. Pardon me but I think I can take care of my self thank you. You're the one that need help doing that."

"Excuse!" exclaimed Cindy. Her voice cracked as her angry rose "You better take that--- " Cindy was taken back as Jimmy fiercely lunged at Cindy pulling her into an aggressive kiss. Never losing any sort of competition even if it was a kissing one, Cindy fought violently back. Jimmy reluctantly pulled back, and his breath was rough and staggered.

"Ah damn Cindy, you better leave before I do ungodly things to you," as Jimmy paced the floor in circles pulling at his hair. She knew he was right, but some how she wasn't able to force herself to leave. Instead she walked towarded him and captured his lips in a lustful yearning kiss. Jimmy swiftly picked Cindy up and placed her gently on his made and untouched bed. Letting go of her lips he worked his way down her heated neck. Kissing and sucking onto her smooth flawless skin as he whispered in a rash voice

"You know there's no turning back now, you had your chance. Hot damn, you taste so good" Cindy moaned into Jimmy's ear and encourage him. They both worked at each others clothing and soon both were beautifully naked in each others lover's eyes. All there anger, pain, and the reality was forgotten as they made love to each other passionately...

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

A/N PLEASE REVIEW!

**Poll question: for my love scene that I added in was it too much or too little. Because I wasn't so therefore I just left it for you guys to imagine...**

For all the ppl who reviewed for the piano sonata thank you thank you thank you! I was kinda sad for not gettin much feed back on that one and therefore greatly appreciate the ppl who did.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!!!! Sry for the delay... my mom became really sick and well she's finally recover...so I finally found time to write between school and running the family business. I apologize for this chapter being kinda badly written and out of text.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

_Her breath, shallow and harsh, reflected fear and anxiety that was beating rapidity inside her veins as though her heart, pounding thunder in her ears, was racing a competitive marathon. It was the same dark alley, though more frightening this time for she knew what will be soon conflicted on her. The small hair follicles on her body could feel the slightest movement, yet everything was dangerously dead still. Why did she walk down the same alley? When she foresaw the ill-fated density that would be bestowed on her; why couldn't she stop the occurrence of the same mistake again? Everything was calculated, by a higher being or a neurotic psycho. He assaulted. The same yellow eyes gawked at her, throat dried she screamed for mercy and help..._

Cindy shot up from the warm bed in a pool of cold sweats. Breathing heavily she reminded herself that it was only a bad dream. For once, she was scared, and the dreary dream was exhibiting this rare feeling she tried to suppress. Cindy glanced at the figure sleeping undisturbed next to her. The silk sheet, exposing her creamy breast which had fallen to her waist from her abrupt jerk to reality, barely covered the naked body lying beside her. Though he slept soundless and peacefully, without his quick thinking and hard punches she would have been yet another victim to a sex assault. The very thought made her stomach turn. What if he had not come to her rescue? The consequences suddenly became vivid and made her sick and queasy. Lying back down, she snuggled close to Jimmy's bare body for warmth. Putting a protective arm around Cindy's petite waist and gathering her closer to him, he smiled happily in his sleep, unaware of his actions. The securing feeling washed over Cindy as she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep knowing she was truly safe in his comforting embrace. It was funny, how in one night, on one hand, she bitterly refused the on coming of one man and on the other hand, so easily gave into the another man's desire.

_When life is caught up in a magical sensation and the human sexual desire creates a believable fantasy real, there is no second thought and life as we know it, perfect. But when that feeling starts to fade away and reality seeps back into that so called dream world of no mistakes and flaws, the foundation that you built it on is shattered. What you conceive in your mind and want to be real always goes against the truth of life and reality. Yes, for a while you can pretend it's not there but slowly and truly the bubble will burst and the results at times can be devastating._

This very thought was what woke Cindy from her sleep once again. The night was long but it was coming to a gradual end either she liked it or not. Her head pounding and her body aching in odd random places was no relief to the situation. She wished she could bang her head against the bed post, but that would only wake a sleeping Jimmy, adding to the problem. How could she have been so stupid? To so eagerly given into him, why couldn't she protest? She even had the chance to. There were no excuses; it wasn't like she was intoxicated where that could have blurred her decision, and it wasn't like she was a young hormonal teenager either. This by far was one of the craziest pickles she got her self into. Not only was he a soon to be coworker, if word got around it would be the end of her rising career. What if it happened again? Though it was not set in stone, everyone knows it's not right to date a coworker or worse sleep with them. How would she manage the awkwardness between them now? Cindy sigh a long sigh as she looked over at Jimmy. He lay on his belly, head turn to a side, hair unruly, and extremely handsome. Cindy couldn't help but relive their night's love making inside her mind again as she watched him slept angelically. She still had his taste in her mouth and on her skin. Cindy smiled, kissed him gently on his relaxed forehead, and carefully removed herself from his sleeping quarters.

_Jimmy stared at the beauty on his bed. Golden locks spilling over his white pillow case like fine silk. His blue eyes screen her body; every aspect of her was quickly stored in his photographic memory as he tenderly gathered her in his arms and captured her crimson lips. There was a soft moan as his body shifted on top of hers never releasing from the kiss. Letting go, Jimmy began to trace the side of his lovers face and neck with soft kiss, Redding her skin. Finding the sweet spot, Jimmy sucked passionately her soft skin, as his forceful hands worked up her dress and to her soft breast. Cindy gasped, and began whimpering his name. Stripping her of her unnecessary articles of clothing, Jimmy moved lower to her expose chest, smiling at the piece of art her left for her in the fissure of Cindy's neck..._

Jimmy smiled, turned in his sleep, and wrapped his arms around his lover, but something was wrong...she wasn't there, yet some how he wasn't sure what to do except for to lay there. The light shown brightly between the cracks of the blinds as Jimmy turned to the empty side of his bed...

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJJCJCJC

Cindy tipped toe into her hotel room carrying her clothing in one arm and her heels in the other. It felt like high school all over again.

"Eh hum" Val cough, clearing her throat. "Where have you been all night missy?" Val sat next to the night stand, with the most devilish facial expression. "I love what you're wearing by the way."

Cindy cleared her throat as she shifted slightly and looked down at herself. She was wearing one of Jimmy's dress shirts. Somehow she found no speech within her, and began to blush crimson in respond. Val got up and walked over,

"And all this time I thought you were a virgin" Val emphasized. "You two make such a cute couple..." Val trailed off. Cindy couldn't take it anymore and flopped down on the bed.

"What have I done" muffed Cindy.

"You had sex with a hottie," Val replied sweetly. Cindy turned over,

"Ahh my head hurts"

"Whoa Cin...is that a hickey on your neck?"

"Where?" Cindy quickly scampered off the bed. "OH MY GOD!" This followed with a burst of laughter from Val.

"And I thought I was bad...so tell me...what did u guys do?" Before Cindy could answer there was a knock on the door. "I'll get that." Val walked over and opened the door.

"Is Cindy there?" asked a half dressed, half breathing Jimmy.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! Ooh my next poll question is...do I have any readers who are fans of Final Fantasy??? Lol yeah I actually have never played the game or anything but I stumbled upon it on youtube and fell in love with the storyline and animations! Lol yaw I have to say..yuna and tidus are the cutes couple. Oh and cloud and tifa are cute together too. Lmao if you guys have no idea what im talkin about just ignore me. Lol hha anyways here's the next chapter! Enjoy.

JCJCJCJJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJJCJCJCJCJCJJCJCJCJ

Val stood baffled. There was an amusing look on her face, as she thought to herself. _This is getting too good. _

"Umm yeah she is..." Val replied opening the door wider.

"Can I talk to her?" Jimmy asked earnestly.

"Sure...I was actually leaving." Val trailed off as she turned around and shouted to Cindy, "Hey Cin I'm gonna ok kay."

"But...Val.."

"Don't worry, we'll _**talk**_ later" Val emphasized. The door shut gently behind Jimmy as he stood there not sure what to do next. Hi heart began to race, and cold sweat started to build up on his forehead. Looking across the room, Cindy had her back turned to him. Jimmy let out a sigh and made his way toward Cindy. Being ruler length away from Cindy, Jimmy extended his hand toward her shoulder but stopped reluctantly. He couldn't believe it, he was afraid to touch her when hours ago their skin knew no shyness. As if reading his mind, Cindy choked,

"Please stop," a tear soon followed by many others rolled down her soft face. Cindy closed her eyes as she attempted to stop the flood of tears and the vivid memories from coming back. _Why couldn't he be like other men?_ Cindy thought to herself. _He got what he wanted didn't he? Why couldn't he just leave...?_

Jimmy found it hard to utter any words of comfort or pain. He just took a step closer and closed the gap between them. Wrapping his arms around her shoulder, Jimmy held Cindy in a tight embrace, afraid to let her go again.

"Can we just stay like this for a minute?" Jimmy pleaded. Even if it meant for every minute of happiness it equaled ten times as much pain and the feeling of heartbreak Jimmy was willing to do anything just to be with her.

Cindy could feel Jimmy's hot breath on her neck, as she let out a long breath to gather her strength for what was to come. Placing her hands on Jimmy's surrounding arms; Cindy released herself and turned to face him. She looked at him with a blank face even though seeing him like this was killing her from within.

"Jimmy.. I'm sorry.. I cant...we just cant," her voice monotone. Jimmy searched Cindy's face for any signs of weakness or falsehood but he saw none. His heart was stabbed by betrayal. Jimmy embraced Cindy again, and sobbed in her golden hair,

"No you're lying...I don't believe you...you just don't want to try." The pain was unbearable, but she knew she had to do this, the fear of having the same faith as her mother had haunted her dreams for too long. Even if Jimmy truly loved her, he was still a man. Once again Cindy pushed Jimmy away, tears beginning to form again.

"Your wrong..."

"But I love you," Jimmy expressed sincerely. Cindy bit her lips.

"But I don't." The words came out like knives, hurting both Cindy and Jimmy.

"I don't believe you," spoke Jimmy, his hearting aching with pain.

"Well that's your problem isn't it?" Cindy half smiled half laughed, hot tears falling down to the ground as she turned away from Jimmy and walked towards the door. Turning the knob was like turning a knife pierce in her heart.

"Just go damn it," said Cindy opening the door for Jimmy's exit. Jimmy's faces harden and he walked towards her and stopped.

"You're wrong; I do love you, but not the Cindy that you've become." Cindy closed the door and leaned against it, slowly slipping to the floor. Cindy let out a sob.

"Oh God please forgive me" Cindy cried. Outside the door frame Jimmy did the same. Jimmy leaned against the door, not realizing that his back was to Cindy. She had broken his heart again.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

Val sat at the nice restaurant waiting for her father. She smiled; it was true she really had to go. Today was her birthday and her father had promised to spend it with It had only been a few months but ever since she had meet Cindy and began working with her, Val had begun to slowly change. Her relationship between her father and her was getting better. He had missed out a lot on her childhood, but it seemed like he was trying to fix it. She had even worn a nice sun dress and combed down her Mohawk for him. The pearls on her neck were pushing it, but she did not decline when the maid brought it to her and said her father had requested it. Her birthday in Los Vegas wouldn't be that bad after all.

The waiter came back the twentieth time refilling her glass and asked,

"Is there anything I can get you miss?" Val shook her head. She had waited four hours so far. Val refused to believe that her father had forgotten again...Val looked over at the family next to her. They were talking and eating happily. How she envied the two kids showered with attention and loved from their parents. The waiter came back this again this time with one of the men who worked for her father." Val looked up.

"I' am greatly sorry miss, but your father had some urgent business to attend to," the man bowed slightly.

"He forgot didn't he?" Val asked not really caring for an answer. Val reached back behind her neck and undone the clasp around her neck, slipping the peals onto the table. Val got up.

"Come on, I want you to take me somewhere."

JCJCJCJCJCJJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

Val entered the classy boutique as the air condition flowed out of the door and cascade with her skin on its way out. Val looked around not really interested in anything.

"How may I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked arrogantly. She had taken a glanced at Val when she entered and was appalled by the rip jeans and graphic tee shirt that Val had changed into. "Our merchants don't come cheap" she spate.

Val ignored her comment and began walking around the store, tracing her fingers on the rims of the showcases and picking up a few things here and there. "Where's Sue?" Val inquired. Ironically a short but highly fashionable Asian lady appeared out of the back room.

"Valie dear!" she came over. Hugging and kissing each side of Val's cheeks. The other lady behind the counter was left stun. Sue turned to her,

"Why didn't you tell me our most valuable costumer was here?" she asked angrily. Her voice sweetened as she turned back to Val, "I am sorry about that...what I can assist you with?"

Val walked around again and began to point at the items showcased. "I want that, that, and that over there. Actually I want everything you have in the latest fashion and if it comes in two colors or styles I want the replica too." Both Sue and her employer took a step back.

"Everything?" Sue whispered.

"Yes everything, and if my father asks, just tell him this is what I want for my birthday. I would be ever so happy being able to have all of this," Val said almost toneless.

Val watched as the car drove away, she had told her diver she wanted to walk home and asked him to oblige. It was past 7 o' clock and her stomach growl from the lack of food. Val pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Cin its, me. Meet me at the bar on the first floor of our hotel. I'll be there in about a half and hour."

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJJCJ

Both women sat on their stool taking shots after shots of vodka as they tried to drown their depression. Cindy had just finished telling Val about her little episode with Jimmy, and nearly broke down again but she constrained herself. It was Val's turned.

Val pulled a bottle out of her bag as she took another shot.

"You know what this is Cin?" As Val slide the bottle across the table towards Cindy. Cindy looked at it and picked it up. Blinking her eyes, the cigarette smoke from the bar had made her eyes burry or was that the alcohol kicking in.

"Sleeping pills?" Cindy question, looking at Val's face searching for an answer.

"Do you know how my mother died?

"Didn't she die of cancer or some disease?" Cindy replied not really wanting to dig deeper into the matter as it made her think of her own mother's death. Putting the bottle down she looked up at Val again.

"That's what people say... but really my mom committed suicide." Val paused. Letting the painful memories rushed back. "She did it because of my father. Its funny, my mother actually loved him and all he could think about was becoming rich. Even when we did became rich, he continued to ignore her...I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree huh Cindy?"

Cindy took another shot. "I guess not...history is repeating itself with the both of us."

JCJCJCJJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJJCJC

Please review...sry if there are a lot of grammar corrections. I wrote it in one sitting...yeah if anyone wants to be my proof reader I'll gladly accept.

Big thanks to: James Washington, littleMissPriss, Vampire of Romance, Lauren, okmeamithinkow, Stay-Away, Poisoned Moonshine, mrmuscle, acosta perez jose ramiro, and anyone else whom i forgot to metion.(sorry)

Oh and if u want me to update soon review cause it motivates me.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter explains why Jimmy and Cindy had fought at the Candy Bar.

_JCJCJCJCJJCJCJCJCJJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJJCJCJJCJCJCJCJCJC_

_Books, volumes, and manuscripts of every shape and size lay scattered on the small wooden table. A dim desk light glowed on the yellow stain page as a thin hand trailed along the undersized print absorbing the knowledge though the worn black ink of the passage. Licking her dried lips, the small figure leaned back away from the small enclose source of light, endearing her face in the shadow of darkness. The stiff chair creaked while it tilted back as the chair's weight was shifted to the back hinges. The same thin hand reached up and rubbed the owners tiring eyes. Faint steps echoed on the marble floors as it inched closer to the figure. _

"_Cindy, here are the rest of the historic books that you requested" The figure leaned forward and her face was once again in the muted light. _

"_Thanks Mrs. Kim" as the librarian placed the weighty books on the table. _

"_Nick hasn't shown up yet?" the librarian inquired._

"_No, he hasn't, I should have known after waiting two hours, but I guess I got distracted...It wasn't a waste of time really, I would have gone to the library anyways..." Cindy sighed and thought to herself__**; maybe I shouldn't have gotten back together with him**__...letting the thought trail off. _

"_Well the library is closing in 15 minutes and you should be getting back before it gets any darker."_

"_Thanks Mrs. Kim, I'll just check these books out before I go."_

_The grandfather clock stuck 11 as Cindy exited the main lobby. One hand grasping a textbook on Ancient Arts, she made her way to the main entrance, yet stopped at the clear glass door. Outside were two bodies intimately fasten in one another. Cindy let out an agitated groan. That asshole she thought, as her hands tighten its grasp on the innocent book. I did not wait four hours in his benefit to be stood up because this idiot decided to do likewise. As more angry thought came to her head Cindy quickly excited and as she reached two feet of her target she threw the poor book at the male figure's head. _

_"Ahh damit! Who the hell!," said Nick as he turned his head to a grinning yet unhappy Cindy _

"_Was I interrupting something?" Cindy mimic. _

"_Cin..uh hey.. It's not what you think..." Nick tried to play off, running a rough hand through his ebony hair. The girl next to him just stood confused, making the stereotype of a dumb blonde so realistic. _

"_Hey Cindy come back!!!!" As Cindy turned and left. Cindy began to walk off into the night not caring anymore as hot tears began to fall, staining her checks. She should have known better then to hook up with him again. _

_The streets were abandoned and for once she felt very alone. It even began to rain lightly but quickly turned into down pour. Somehow she didn't care. Her thin teal blue tee shirt stuck to her wet skin as Cindy began to shiver in the rain. Turning into a familiar street, she saw her house in the distances. The lights were out, and she knew her mother had left on a business trip so really there was no home to return to again... Cindy instead made her way across the street. This time a light burnish through a small window as Cindy came closer to it, yet it wasn't from a house, it was from a make shift shed in someone's backyard. Lifting a thin finger that was dripping rain water to the door bell Cindy was hesitant to ring. Putting it down, she was ready to turn and leave when the door swung, open exposing a stream of yellow light. Cindy gasped and so did the tall figure._

"_Whoa scared me there." Jimmy grin but then his expression quickly turned solemn. Jimmy looked at Cindy scanning her drenched image into his photographic memory. Her pretty green eyes were red, and her checks were flushed and stained not with rain but tears..._

"_You ok Cin?" placing both of his masculine hands on Cindy's slumped shoulders. Cindy turned away._

"_Ye-Yeah," Cindy stuttered "Sorry to bother you I just..."_

"_Want to come in?" Jimmy resorted to, not wanting to chase the girl away. Cindy nodded, her tears falling again. _

_JCJCJCJCJCJCJJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC_

_The lab was Jimmy's sacred place. He spent most of his childhood building it, and half of his teen years testing out experiments in it; for the most part, nearly igniting it to the ground every time._

"_Sorry it's kinda messy, been working on a new invention of some sort" said Jimmy leading a teary Cindy to the near by sofa. Jimmy pulled out a space blanket and wrapped it around Cindy who gladly except. Sitting beside her, he let the silence settle in. After a while Cindy looked up and asked, _

"_Do you think I'm beautiful?" asked Cindy sincerely. _

"_Huh?" Jimmy replied off guard as Jimmy made eye contact with two green orbs. He could feel his checks turning red like the time by the lake and couldn't help but smile. Cindy turned away taking Jimmy's expression in the opposite intention and letting a tear fall once more. _

"_Cin...I—don't take it--- you're beautiful," Jimmy finally stated. Hoping it was the right answer, even though he meant it truly. _

"_Then men must fine me easy to love," Cindy Continued as she unwrapped herself from the space blanket, exposing her damp figure. Jimmy sat stiff, not sure what was going on. Looking at her from the corner of his eyes, he couldn't help but gaze at her astonishing beauty. Her soft golden hair had semi –curled and Jimmy was tempted to reach out and touch the wet locks._

"_Look at me Jimmy," said Cindy. Jimmy cocked his head and was catch in a daze. For some particular reason it felt like everything else was on mute and the only thing he could hear was his harsh rhythm of breathing, in haling in and out. Looking down at Cindy's soft pink lips Jimmy quickly looked up afraid to break eye contact. _

_Cindy didn't no what overcame her, but somehow she just yarned for the feeling of being love, the feeling she never received from Nick even when they were both interested in each other. Cindy's heart began to pound as she leaned forward wrapping her arms around Jimmy's neck and putting most of her weight on Jimmy before pulling him into a shy kiss. _

_Soft lips caress the outside of Jimmy's mouth, and for a second Jimmy went stiff, unsure if it was real or not until he heard his own soft moan as he relaxed and pulled Cindy into a deeper kiss. It was a while before they broke a part, both breathless. _

"_Cin- I--" but Jimmy was interrupted as Cindy put her forefinger against his lips and silent him_

"_Shh—it's ok." Cindy pulled Jimmy back into a another passionate kiss, this time letting Jimmy take control. Automatically Jimmy slipped a hand under the back of Cindy's shirt, rubbing gently has he began to descend to her neck. God he didn't know what he was doing, but continued to preceded. Cindy was beginning to enjoy herself, until Jimmy stopped midway. Jimmy's brow was fixed and he backed his weight off of her, sitting himself up. _

_"What's wrong," Cindy asked, afraid it was her fault that he had lost interest. A thought had cross over his mind; did Nick and Cindy do this too? Was he just some puppet used at the moment? _

_"Cindy... You're with Nick..." Jimmy finally stated sadly. "We shouldn't...it's not right even though he is the biggest ass pirate alive..." Cindy let out a small grunt. _

_"It's all an act. He doesn't love or even care for me. I just look good with him. Half of Rectroville knows he's screwing that one dumb blonde Brittney chick." Cindy turned away._

"_You're actually the first person I ever attempted to have sex with," Cindy stated bashfully. Fidgeting with her fingers, "I think for once you might know more then I do in this case." _

_Jimmy smiled and reached over and titled Cindy's chin up with his fingers. "I think were in the same boat," before he began kissing her again as Cindy worked her way to undress Jimmy and vice versa. _

_JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC_

_"Where's Jimmy?" Judy asked her husband as she placed breakfast on the kitchen table. "I haven't seen him all of last night or this morning...you think he's in his lab? Why don't you go check on him?"_

_Hugh put his wooden dock down as he diverted his attention to the eggs and toast on his dish. "Awe sugar boggier it's Saturday morning. Just let him sleep in." _

_JCJCJCJJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC_

_Jimmy woke up to the sent of sweet flowers as Cindy's hair tickled Jimmy's face. Jimmy couldn't help but smile as he pulled a naked Cindy closer. Cindy stirred and turned over to face Jimmy and smiled. Pulling the space blanket closer around them, Jimmy and Cindy laid arms in arms nuzzled together. Cindy trailed a nude finger over Jimmy's bare chest as Jimmy twirled a lock of Cindy's golden hair...I love you were the unsaid word._

_JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC_

_"Cindy, girl you ok in there?" Libby asked knocking on the door. There was a flush of the toilet and Cindy walked out pale and sick looking. Cindy weakly smiled and nodded yes even though Libby didn't buy it yet respected her friend enough to not ask any questions. _

_"Ok...I have voice lessons like right now.. But girl if you need me I'll stay." Cindy shook her head in protest. _

_"Alright Cin. Call if you need me ok," as Libby exited. Alone in her room, Cindy crumbled to the ground and started to cry silently, not wanting her mother to find out. She was pregnant. Oh God please help me, Cindy thought to herself. Cindy was tempted to run across the street and tell Jimmy but she was afraid. It was less then a month before graduation and well he would be leaving soon. A baby would ruin his future. Yet a part of her wanted to tell Jimmy, that part wanted him to stay. It was dark before Cindy left the house in search of Jimmy. She had remembered early that he had mention something about the library and therefore made that her destination. Walking up the steps to the library Cindy stopped midway. There was Jimmy and Betty..._

_"Hey Jimmy thanks for helping me with my science project," as Betty stood eyeing Jimmy sweetly. _

_"No problem," Jimmy smiled handing Betty back her books, but as Betty took back her books she leaned forward and planted a kiss on Jimmy's lips. It was quick and innocent but had done the deed. Cindy was half way down the street before Jimmy could even back away from Betty. Ironically it began to rain just like before._

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

Present

Both Cindy and Val were glad to get off the plane and be back in Michigan. Though they were only gone for a week, Cindy was anxious to be back. After their encounter in Cindy's hotel room, Jimmy and Cindy had not spoken unless it was about business. Jimmy and his company had agreed Jimmy would fly over within a month to watch over the project on his company's behalf. Val on the other side, did not take out her anger on her father like many times before by partying and what not, but had just kept her distances from him. They were both changed women.

"Ahh I'm glad to be back," as Val and Cindy pulled their luggage to the commons. Cindy was interrupted before she could reply as a small figured ran towards her.

"Mommy Mommy Mommy!!" as Cindy caught the little boy in her arms. Hugging and kissing him dearly she couldn't help but thank God for the little boy he had given her. Val smiled and asked,

" Aww Denzel, don't I get a hug and a kiss too?" The little blonde hair blue eyes toddler tuned his cute head and reached his small hands toward, "Aunty Valie." Cindy turned her attention to Val's childhood nanny and family butler as Val showered Denzel with kisses making the little kid wiggled in attempts to escape in her arms.

"He wasn't much trouble was he?"

"Not at all Mrs. Vortex, the rocket that he assembled and lunched missed the pool house and only hit a near by tree," replied the Butler coolly. Cindy smiled, though Denzel was only two he was a very smart baby.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJJCCJCJJCCJJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

**Thanks for reviewing: Simone3191, away4ever, Stay-Away, and acosta perez jose ramiro**

Umm I am not sure if I am going to continue this fic. because it doesn't seem like a lot of ppl are interest. I partly blame myself because I know last chapter wasn't all that good. It would be very nice if you review, even if u dont like it. I dont mine flames, it would improve my writing I believe. Yeah it might be a while before i update again.

Also I was planning to add a lemon scene in this chapter but got lazy I wasn't very motivated...plus im not sure if u guys would like it or not so i just kept it simple...

Poll question: what are u guys planning to do this summer? For my part im going away to a camp for 6 weeks, its like a college prep one where u stay in the dorms and get to experience what its like to go to college.


End file.
